Josh Hutcherson Romance Story
by Kitty0824
Summary: When Ember moves to Kentucky and meets famous celebrity Josh Hutcherson, can they be together or will her past hold her back? *By the way, sorry, but Josh doesn't come in until the third or fourth chapter, thanks for understanding!*
1. Chapter 1

"Leave me alone!" I shout, running through the woods. Twigs snap and leaves crunch underneath my feat, as well as my pursuer's. I don't dare look back, because I know if I look back, he will get me. I catch sight of a large branch ahead, but I catch it too late. As I fall to the ground, his body lands on mine and he easily overpowers me, my slight frame writhing under his large mass. Just as I hear the click of his switchblade, my alarm clock begins its shrill cry.

Once I press snooze, I sigh with relief. It was just the reoccurring dream, with James. He catches me every time.

I shudder at the thoughts and memories. I suddenly get the chills and the hair on the back of my neck stands straight up, my senses heightened. I jump slightly as someone lightly taps on my door.

"Morning sweetie!" my mother pipes up. "Would you like me to make some pancakes real quick? Remember, our driver is coming at nine to take us to the airport."

"Sure, mom. And yeah, I know, I know," I mumble, still on edge. My mom trots down the hall, and I am left by myself.

7:30, my clock reads. One and a half hours until I leave sunny California for ugly, barren, Union Kentucky. In all of the 16 years of my life, I've never lived anywhere else but here. All of my friends, my relatives, my life, it's all here.

But I knew why we have to leave. Most people think it's because my mom wants to get away from the memories of my deadbeat dad, which is partially true. The real reason we need to leave is because the police told us that we need to get as far away from James as possible. We must also tell no one who doesn't absolutely have to know.

"Breakfast is ready!" my mother bellows down the hall. I look back at what used to be my room, everything in boxes, and allow myself to shed a tear. I regain my composure and skip down the hall playfully. As though I'm excited for the 'big move.' As though I'm OK with leaving my life behind forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After scarfing down my pancakes and acting cheerful to my mom with a conversation about the beautiful weather, I take a searing hot shower. The water hits me like burning needles, but the pain doesn't compare to what I'm feeling. I think out my tragic situation deeply. I wish I could just sit there forever, being hit by steaming water droplets while feeling miserable for myself.

After lying on the shower floor, my mother warns me that it's 8:15, and the cab will be here soon. I pick myself and envelop myself in my fluffy towel, one last time. I pick out my favorite oversized sweater and my high waisted denim shorts. Just as I slip on my black lace-up Vans, my mother begins to titter, "the driver's here! The driver's here!" I pick up my cat, Kenya, and trudge out of the door with my two suitcases and pet carrier. When our driver offers to put Kenya in the trunk, I can't snatch her away faster. She's the only friend I have left with me.

Just as I dive in the car on to the faux leather seats, it hits me.

"Mom! I never said goodbye to Lia!" I burst out. Lia, my best friend since kindergarten, how on Earth could I have possible forgotten? I'll never let it go if I don't get to say goodbye to her.

"I'm sorry Ember, but we simply cannot go back now. We are on a tight schedule," my mother retorts, more bitter than expected.

Taken aback, I poke my finger through the bars on Kenya's cage, and begin to softly stroke her behind her ears. I guess she really is the only friend I have left. How can Lia ever forgive me? Sure, we have other friends, but none of them have a bond like that between Lia and me. And now I'm losing her forever.

I sulk down even further in my stick seat, but I don't cry. I know I have to be strong for my mother, for us. After what feels far too short, the vehicle comes to a halt, and we are in front of a large building with massive airplanes whirring above. Our polite chauffer escorts us to the front desk and drives off. Just as we prepare to go through security customs, I hear a familiar squeal behind me.

"Ember! Emmmbeeeeerrr!" my best friend shouts across the room. I run to her and give her the biggest bear hug possible. I'm not sure why I never really saw this before, but Lia really is such a beauty. She could honestly be a model. Standing at about 5'9", she has a good 6 inches on me. Her wavy ash blond curls fall in ringlets reaching her waist. I can't bear leaving this girl for the rest of my life. Through my tears, I see my mother smile. Clearly, she had known the whole time. No wonder she was so rigid in the car.

"Ember, I need you to make me a promise. Promise that you will never forget me, OK?" Lia sobs as tears pour from her eyes, still. I don't want to say our goodbyes now, I can't, but I have to.

"I could never forget you. I will never forget you. I promise," I assure her, my voice shaking.

It is with those dear parting words and one last crushing hug, my best friend leaves. For the first time in a long time, I feel utterly, sincerely, and truly, alone.


End file.
